1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the manufacture of seal-caps having constant torque and a flat gasket, to be used particularly for automobile fuel tanks or crankcases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, such caps are equipped with flat rubber gaskets which do not provide a positive seal and are not easy to put on and remove.
In fact, the caps must meet certain other requirements which involve design compromises which have not proved very satisfactory.
A perfect seal requires a strong tightening torque to screw on the cap. Easy mounting would therefore entail gas leaks in some cases.
This invention aims at eliminating the difficulties outlined herein while allowing for a constant force of compression of the cap gasket onto the spout into which fuel is introduced, thus assuring an excellent seal, without modifying the torque to be exerted upon the cap while it is being screwed on. The seal is also assured by a flat gasket made of an elastomer, which is easy to manufacture and is low in cost.